Black Shadow 2: Blood and Darkness
by Lex3
Summary: Black shadow need to find the wildpowers, the light can not win or it is death to them all. They have no leads, no hope, they need to figure the phrophesies out soon or a wilpower might fall into the lights hands right from under there nose. *Finished*
1. part one

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognised characters, I am just having fun and not profiting from their use. They belong to the wonderful LJ Smith.  
  
Author's notes: please read and review, I thrive on feed back good or bad. (  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The millennium has come and gone. The night won and Daybreak was wiped out. But it seems that the powers that be couldn't just stand by and let the humans be enslaved forever. Nearly a millennium later the willpowers are being reborn even stronger than they were before. Luckily the night was not to be taken totally by surprise. Maya, the first vampire provided Hunter Redfern with prophesies regarding the wildpowers and one who would help him stop them. Lex Mandril, the reincarnation on Mary-Lynnette, is the one who will help banish the day forever. One might believe that the reincarnation of a human like Mary-Lynette would never help in the destruction of anything but she was brought back different, she was brought back bad. Hunter Redfern called together the best the Nightworld had to offer to stop this new threat. John Quin, Ash Redfern, Morgread Blackthorn, Rashel Jordan and Lex Mandril. He named them Black Shadow.  
  
Part one:  
  
The five vampires left Hunter's room without another word. Ash's hand had found it's way back into Lex's. They were walking along the corridor; everyone seemed to know where they were going except Lex.  
  
"Umm guys, where are we going?" She asked. Ash chuckled.  
  
"I forgot you had never been down here before. It is our sanctuary from the young vampires. Quin and I have our own wing were we can escape, throw parties whatever we want. Rashel lives with Quin in his room and Morgread practically lives here as well. Morgread has his girlfriends round 'allot' he like to show them the Redfern mansion." This earned him a glare from Morgread who clearly thought he didn't have that many girlfriends. "But alas I have been sadly alone." Ash said the flippantly but Lex could tell he really had felt terribly alone. Lex could also tell that even though he was desperately lonely he would never have taken another girl to his bed. Lex pulled on his hand to make him look at her, she smiled seductively at him.  
  
//No need to be alone now. // She purred. Ash looked shocked, he almost automatically though, Mary-Lynnette would never have said anything like that. Lex laughed.  
  
//Of course not, little miss purer than thou was still a virgin when she met you and from what I remember when Morgread killed her she was still one. I can't believe her; any self-respecting female would jump at the chance to get inside your pants. She really was pathetic. Plus she was a human, she was scared she couldn't handle it." Lex told him. Ash drew in a sharp in take of breath.  
  
//she was scared; I never knew that. // Ash exclaimed.  
  
//well no need to worry about that now, I am 'not' scared. // She smiled again.  
  
"Where are you going" Quin called out to the two of them. Ash looked up and saw that they were past the door that lead to their wing.  
  
"Quin man, I wasn't going anywhere, I was just… a little distracted." Ash replied.  
  
They all passed through the large door, Lex whistled slowly.  
  
"Wow" she said as she looked around, the hall way was as large as any of the rooms she had previously been in before. Not only that it was decorated in a style she had never seen before. The other rooms in the mansion were all of a gothic style, high ceilings, arches and darkly stained wood but this… this was totally different. There were light wooden floors, white wall, and furniture was the same light coloured wood or glass. "It is certainly 'different'" Lex added. Ash squeezed her hand slightly.  
  
//It's not all like this, I chose how to decorate half, Quin got the other half. This. // he said waving his hand towards the wall, //is Quin's idea. He says he like being reminded of the pre war times, my contribution is decidedly darker. // Lex breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't really mind the style but it was too bright for her tastes. //want to come and see// he asked pulling on her hand.  
  
They wandered down the hall and turned through the third door on the right. She looked around and Lex felt a smile playing on her lips it was defiantly darker. The walls were dark blue, the furniture midnight blue and the floor was black painted wood.  
  
//This is more like it. // Lex said. She defiantly liked this style better.  
  
//I had had wanted a black on black look, but Quin objected, since this is our living room I decided to oblige him. Now my bedroom on the other hand is exactly how I wanted it, since I didn't think anyone would be seeing it bar me. //  
  
//Don't I get to see. // Lex pouted teasingly.  
  
//Of course, right this way. // He held out his arm as if to escort her there. Lex took his arm and they both walked though a door that led off from the living room. 


	2. part Two

Part 2  
  
The room beyond was totally black, the ceiling, the floorboards and all the furniture; even the bedspread was black.  
  
//I love it. // Lex exclaimed //it is so dark. I love the dark. It is the only thing Mary-Lynnette and I have in common, well, besides loving you. // Ash whirled her round and picked her up, Lex wrapped her legs round his waist. She leant forward and kissed him passionately.  
  
//Is that bed as comfy as it looks? // She asked.  
  
//Want to try it out? // He whispered. He knelt on the end of the bed and laid her gently down.  
  
"What do you think?" he whispered his mouth only millimetres away from her own.  
  
"Very comfortable, I could get used to lying here." Lex replied, her heart beat quickening.  
  
"You can stay here as long you like." He breathed.  
  
***** Insert Sex scene here, use your imagination. I'm sure I couldn't do it justice so I am leaving it for you to imagine ( that's much more fun anyways lol. ******  
  
Ash and Lex lay curled up together for a while. Taking comfort in each other's presence. The soulmate connection bound them together as if they were one being with two bodies.  
  
//It was never… Never like this before. // Whispered Ash.  
  
//I know// Lex replied. She had never felt so content in her whole life. Ash smiled and radiated feeling that he felt the same.  
  
//Ash Lex// Quin yelled, he gave a slight hesitation over Lex, he wondered whether of not to call her Mary-Lynnette. //We have left you alone for long enough. Get your buts out here. //  
  
Lex and Ash groaned simultaneously. She rolled out of his embrace reluctantly. Lex stood at the side of the bed totally naked. Ash still lay sprawled across the bed. He looked over toward her and grinned wolfishly, he defiantly liked what he saw.  
  
//Down boy// she scolded playfully //we must not get distracted. // She turned giving him the perfect view of her butt. Lex could feel Ash's thoughts, all of them involved her… naked. Lex smiled she would be happy to indulge his fantasies but at the moment they had work to do.  
  
They got dressed in silence. Ash finished dressing first and watched Lex. She pulled on her leather jacket and she was finished dressing. Lex looked about the room for a mirror but found none. She waltzed over to Ash and put her hand to his face. She could see what he saw. She used Ash's vision like a mirror. She looked fine.  
  
//thanks// she said and gave him a quick kiss. 


	3. part three

1 Part 3  
  
Ash and Lex entered the living room. Morgread was sitting sprawled across one settee and Quin and Rashel sat together on the other. Lex walked over to Morgread and pulled his feet off of it and onto the ground. She smiled and sat down where his feet had been. Ash took the only other unoccupied seat.  
  
Lex glanced round the room at the solemn faces. Her eyes rested on Rashel, she just couldn't shake the feeling that their was something up with that girl.  
  
//Ash what was it that you were going to tell me about Rashel? // Lex asked.  
  
//Quin put a spell on her. // Ash replied.  
  
//What? Why? // She asked.  
  
//As you probably know Quin was a Nightworld spy. // Lex's mind flashed back to the fateful history lesson, Ash saw what she was thinking and laughed. //Well even though he still worked for the Nightworld it didn't change the fact that his soulmate was a human. It actually worked out quite well, Quin was able to infiltrate Daybreak without it seeming suspicious and feed information to Hunter. On the day of the battle Quin turned her, he knew that the night was going to win and didn't want to be without his soulmate. Needless to state Rashel was decidedly pissed at being turned, she was even suicidal. Quin didn't know what to do so he turned to one of the few witches left and asked for help. The witch put a spell on Rashel convincing her that she wanted to be a vampire and not only a vampire but a vicious killer. The spell was tied to the witch and only she would be able to undo it. As you can probably guess Quin killed the witch. //  
  
Lex listened to Ash intently, so that's what had happened it made much more sense than Rashel just having a change of heart. She was so enthralled but what he was saying she wasn't listening to what the others were saying.  
  
"Lex" Morgread shouted at her.  
  
"What?" She screamed back.  
  
"We were discussing the Prophesies. The one about you is easy to understand so is the second but the third that is more difficult." Morgread told her. Lex pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and looked closely at the third prophesy. But it couldn't keep her attention her mind kept wandering. She was thinking about all that had happened in the past few hours. What most interested her were Morgread's girlfriends.  
  
//why do you go out with so many people? // She asked him.  
  
//I like all the sex. // He said gruffly, Lex could tell there was more to it but he wasn't sharing.  
  
//Have you been out with any of the Redfern's? //  
  
//No// come the curt reply.  
  
//ya should think about changing your ways, the youngest Redfern and my best friend, is beautiful, she has had the biggest crush on you for like ever. She is even named after Jez... Oh shit! // Lex exclaimed. Morgread's head snapped up at Lex's exclamation. Lex looked down to the crumpled piece of paper in her hand.  
  
One from the kingdom where darkness rules;  
  
Lex knew who one of the wild powers was. 


	4. Part Four

1 Part 4  
  
"How could I have been so stupid" Lex exclaimed, "She even looks the same."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. Quin and Rashel looked equally confused. But Morgread who had been part of the previous conversation saw where her thoughts were coming from.  
  
"And you she is your soulmate, how on earth have you not noticed." Lex shouted at Morgread. Morgread looked stricken but didn't say anything.  
  
"You know who a wild power is?" Quin asked.  
  
"Yes. Jezebel Redfern is the Wild Power."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know." Ash replied, "But she is dead."  
  
" I mean, Jez Redfern, the youngest child of Hart and Rose Redfern. She is the 'one from the kingdom where darkness rules' what could the Redfern estate be called other than a dark kingdom."  
  
The truth dawned on the assembled group. Morgread looked decidedly sick, Lex could tell what he was thinking; he was worried that they would have to kill his soulmate again.  
  
//I don't think we will have that problem again. Jez is a full vampire and she is just as blood thirsty as me. She was the only one with the stomach to help me kill the hunters. // Lex told Morgread, his face lit up slightly.  
  
//I hope you are right. // He replied.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Rashel asked.  
  
"I have a plan" Lex announced, they all looked round expectantly. "I am going to talk to her, she may best friend and she trusts me," after a thought. "Well she trusts me more than she trusts anyone else." Morgread looked like he might argue with the plan but Lex held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"I know it is not the best plan in the world but it will work." Lex stated. She got to her feet. Ash also jumped up.  
  
"I'll come with you." He said. Lex gave a faint smile.  
  
"It's a nice offer but Jez will think something is wrong if the illustrious Ash Redfern comes to meet her after class. I have to go alone."  
  
Lex left the room with Morgread looking forlornly after her. 


	5. Part Five

1 Part 5  
  
Lex looked down at her watch, one of the few modern conveniences that had been aloud to survive. Lex wracked her brains trying to remember where Jez would be at this time. She ran a list of the things that they had to do today in her mind. They had had the lessons for the day; she would have finished the homework that Mr Holt was sure to have given them. And all that left was physical training. The favourite part of Lex's day, she spent much more time than she had to doing it, that was probably why she was such a good fighter.  
  
Lex ran down to the gymnasium. She crashed into the doors and they swung open. She was treated to the site of Jez beating the crap out of her instructor. The instructor called a time out, the excuse was that Lex was there but in reality he just didn't want to get his ass kicked anymore. Lex laughed.  
  
"Hey Jez, having fun?" She asked.  
  
"Always" came the reply, "I thought you would be gone longer Hunter doesn't usually let people go so soon." Lex looked pointedly at the instructor who was limping along the wall. Jez quickly switched to telepathy. //So what happened? //  
  
//I had I nice long chat with dear old Hunter, seemingly he has had a crush on me for a long time and has only now picked up the courage to ask me out. //  
  
//Your Joking! // Jez exclaimed.  
  
//Well actually I am but the truth isn't that much more believable. //  
  
//Do tell//  
  
//Ok I will but lets go someplace more private. //  
  
They hurried up the stairs to Lex's room; it was the closest out of the two. Lex pushed open the door and waved her hand to tell Jez to go in first. Lex closed the door behind her.  
  
//Tell me. // Jez practically demanded.  
  
//Well, I have some big news. Good and bad. Which do you want first? //  
  
//Good//  
  
//well ummm// Lex said suddenly nervous, she didn't know how to tell someone that you had found your soulmate. So she didn't say anything she sent Jez an image of the moment she met Ash. Lex sat on the edge of her bed looking intently down at the floor.  
  
//You and Ash, // Jez exclaimed. //and you were Mary-Lynette! What a shock that must have been for you, god I'm even shocked and it's not happening to me. //  
  
Lex gave a burst of hysterical laughter.  
  
//and that's not all. The word could be ending. Talk about that being a downer. Hunter has dug up new prophecies and the wild powers are coming back. He has sanctioned a night world team to fid the Wild Powers, of which I am now a member. There I even a prophesy about me.  
  
The orphan fighter  
  
With the black fire,  
  
Will help rid the world of light  
  
Making it forever night.  
  
She will find the wild four  
  
Stopping the vermin forever more.  
  
With Frayne her one true love  
  
They will destroy the hope of heaven above.  
  
Lex recited.  
  
Jez looked even more shocked. Lex smiled at her and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
//Here are the rest of the verses. // Lex said handing it over. Jez scanned over the piece of paper. //Do you want to meet the rest of the team? // Lex asked.  
  
//I don't know, why would they want to meet the youngest Redfern. // Came the hurried reply.  
  
//Don't worry I am sure you will fit in. Morgread will be there. // She teased. Jez's face went red to match her hair.  
  
//He will? Well it wouldn't do any harm just to say hello. // Jez replied. 


	6. Part Six

1 Part 6  
  
Lex lead the way back to where the others were waiting.  
  
//Guys, I have told her about the prophesies and Ash and I but I haven't told her about the wild power part yet and Morgread I thought you would like to have the honour of helping he find out about the soulmate thing. // Lex called through the door. She pushed it open.  
  
They were all practically in the same places they were before. Jez looked warily round the room. The first person she laid eyes on was Rashel. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hunter" Jez yelled almost running at Rashel. Lex put her arm in front of Jez to stop her. All eyes in the room turned accusingly on to Lex.  
  
//I swear I didn't tell her// she told them.  
  
"Jez how did you know she was a hunter?" Lex asked.  
  
"I… I don't know." She stammered. "There was a picture in my mind" she raised her hands to the side of her head and wiggled them, Lex smiled Jez had a habit of using excessive hand gestures. "Of 'her' staking a vampire."  
  
Rashel was looking all pouty, Lex laughed out load at her.  
  
"Would you grow up? Some one recognises you for what you were and you get all moody. You are PATHETIC." Lex told Rashel.  
  
"How dare you." Rashel screamed.  
  
"How dare 'I' I am twice the vampire you are." //I have always been a vampire unlike you, you were a vermin. //  
  
Rashel was unable to speak she was so angry.  
  
"Lets settle this like vampires." Lex suggested, her eyes glinting at the prospect of fighting 'the cat'.  
  
Rashel gave a slight nod and launched at Lex, who sidestepped easily. Rashel stumbled slightly but quickly regained her balance. She moved towards Lex again and threw a punch at her jaw. Lex grabbed her hand with lightning quick reflexes and pulled her of balance. Rashel went crashing to the floor. In one fluid movement Lex was on top of her with a knife at Rashel's throat.  
  
"Yield" Lex snarled at Rashel. Rashel just stared up at her unblinking. Lex pressed the blade harder, drawing blood. "Yield. Or I will cut your throat" Rashel coughed slightly as if trying to find her voice. Lex removed some of the pressure from the knife.  
  
"I yield." Rashel said flatly.  
  
Lex jumped to her feet, slipping the knife back into the sheath attached to her belt. She looked down at 'the cat' who still lay on the floor. She had imagined that she would have put up a better fight.  
  
"Lex how the fuck did you do that." Ash asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You polished the floor with the most famous hunter in all of Nightworld history in about five seconds. Even I wouldn't have been able to do that."  
  
"I wasn't good, she was just really bad."  
  
"You moved quicker than even a vampire could see. I never even knew where that knife came from until you put it back." Lex stared blankly at him; she had never noticed she was particularly fast.  
  
"She has always been fast." Jez added. Lex looked towards her, suddenly remembering the more pressing business of why she was here in the first place.  
  
"Well now that little miss uppity vampire slayer is back in her place I'll get on with the introductions." She held a hand towards Jez. "This is Jez Redfern." Pointing to each member of the group in turn. "This is Ash Redfern, Rashel Jordan, John Quin and Morgread Blackthorn."  
  
At the mention of Morgread Jez's face flushed slightly. Morgread stepped forward offering her dazzling smile. He reached down to take her hand. A look of fear flashed across Jez's face and she jerked her hand back before Morgread could touch her.  
  
"Don't ever touch me." She screamed at him and bolted out of the door.  
  
Morgread looked like he had been staked. He fell to his knees clutching at the floor. Lex was torn between wanting to run after her best friend of to comfort the stricken vampire.  
  
//Look after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'll try and find out what is up with Jez. // Lex shouted at Ash. With that she ran out of the room after Jez. 


	7. Part Seven

1 Ok this is a really short part. I needed a link between what happened with morgread and the introduction of the goodies. Yes you did read right there actually will be good characters in my story lol, they are not all evil blood-sucking fiends.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Part 7  
  
Jez came to a stop at the end of the corridor, wondering which way to go. Lex caught up with her.  
  
"What's wrong with you. Why did you run off like that?" Lex asked her.  
  
"He would have hurt me if he found out." Jez answered coldly but Lex could tell that Jez was terrified.  
  
"Found out what?"  
  
"That… That. I don't know all right. All I know is that I don't want him touching me. I am scared that if he touches me he will know my secrets and will want to kill me."  
  
"But Jez, what secret could you possibly have that would make him want to kill you."  
  
"I can't remember" Jez shouted. "I can't deal with this." With that Jez ran off down the hall.  
  
"Jez wait." Lex shouted after her. Jez either didn't here or was ignoring Lex because she just kept running. 


	8. Part Eight

Part eight:  
  
A figure dressed in black approached Jez as she stood at the edge of the Redfern estate. Jez looked at the vampire standing at her side and recognition flashed in her mind. She had learnt about this particular vampire in history. He was the first vampire to break the night laws and survive. 'But that can't be! He died.' Jez thought panicked.  
  
"James?" Jez asked quietly. He smiled slightly  
  
"Once I was called James but that was a life time ago. I go by the name Jason"  
  
"You are an old soul? How can that be? Vampires don't come back."  
  
"Well they are not supposed to but something has been fucking with the natural order of things."  
  
Jez just stared at him. A thought came to her.  
  
"You are here about the new prophecies aren't you?" Jez asked.  
  
Jason inclined his head slightly.  
  
"Yes I am. We need your help."  
  
"We? Who are we?"  
  
"We are New Dawn, the reincarnations of the members of Circle Daybreak. Plus anyone who believe that the world should belong to the light."  
  
Jez thought this over for a moment, 'New Dawn, was the reincarnations of Daybreak.' Since the news filtered through that a resistance had been formed calling themselves New Dawn Jez had always belied it was just a couple of hunters banded together but clearly it was something much bigger.  
  
"Why should I come with you? I am a vampire the night belongs to us. Why should I help you fight to destroy it?" She asked.  
  
"You have to fight for what you once believed in, could still believe in."  
  
"You don't mean I was one of you?" Jez spat.  
  
"You were one of us, Aradia had a vision telling us that you were a key player in the last war. If you come with us we can help you find out exactly who you were. You will be under no obligation to stay as the meeting will take place on neutral ground." Jez thought this over, it was very tempting to believe that there was something more to her that plain old Jez Redfern the daughter of Rose and Heart Redfern.  
  
"Ok I will come with you to meet New Dawn" Jez replied, " I have to know who I was." As she thought that a picture of Morgread came to her mind. "But don't believe for a second that I am turning to the light."  
  
A little bit away Lex crouched behind a bush. She heard everything that was said between the two. So it wasn't just her and Jez that had been brought back. Lex debated what to do when she noticed other shadows hanging around, many of them with distinct 'shifter or vampire power signatures. Lex wouldn't have a hope of fighting of them all. Lex watched the two retreating figures. Slowly she stood up. Cursing under her breath. She ran back to where the rest of Black Shadow were.  
  
"We have a problem" Lex told them.  
  
Lex told them of what she had heard, horror dawning on their faces, Morgread looked positively sick.  
  
"We will get her back." Lex vowed. 


	9. Part nine

I am a bad bad person, I haven't undated this fic for was to long. But I had many ideas for others fics and non for this one. I'll try and make the updates more regular and that goes for all my fics.  
  
Part Nine:  
  
They had brought Jez to an old building, it looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite figure out where she had seen it before.  
  
"It is the building were the Daybreakers had their headquarters" Jason told Jez. They walked through the front door and Jez looked around her. "This isn't where the New Dawn headquarters are but we thought you would be more comfortable in surrounding you already knew. Jez turned and glared at him,  
  
"Why would 'I' know daybreak headquarters." She said coldly. Jason smiled sadly. Just at that moment a female entered the hall. She approached Jez without any hint of fear even thought she was clearly a vermin.  
  
"I am Lady Hannah." A sweet voice said. "I can help you remember."  
  
"Remember what precisely." Jez snarled, she was starting to question the sanity of her decision to accompany Jason here.  
  
"Who you were." Hannah replied calmly, "Come with me and I will help you t remember who you were." She held out a hand beckoning Jez to follow her into the other room.  
  
She told Jez to lie down on the sofa and she sat down on a seat close by. Jez was feeling less than convinced, actually she felt kind of stupid.  
  
"What you going to do, start chanting" Jez snarled.  
  
"No, just do as I say."  
  
'Ok I can do this, I will not realise that all this is an incredible waste of time.' She told herself.  
  
"Now relax, think back to the first thing you remember, think back to the first time you met Morgread." The soothing voice of Hannah instructed.  
  
A face of a boy the first time he tasted the vermin desert Ice cream.  
  
"Whoa what was that?" Jez Exclaimed.  
  
"Shh, relax."  
  
"If you die on me Jezebel I'll follow you into the next world and kill you." Morgread screamed down the silver cord.  
  
"What the Fuck, These are not my memories."  
  
"Yes they are. They are from a past life."  
  
"That can't be unless… unless I am linked to Jez Redfern in more than just name." Comprehension dawning on Jez's face.  
  
"Fucking Hell. Why do they bring people back with out memories? They are Fucking with the me, the almighty powers that be are fucking with me!" Jez screamed, as with every passing minute she regained more of her memories. Hannah looked with pity on Jez.  
  
"We can help you come to terms with things," She said trying to be soothing. Instantly she realised that this was the wrong thing to say because Jez turned towards her with a cold hate in her eyes.  
  
"I don't need your help, I had Daybreaks HELP last time and look where that got me. You all let me die." She gave a bitter laugh. "At least now I know I played a pivotal role in the destruction of the human race, with out my death they might still be ruling." Hannah watched with dawning horror, this reincarnation of Jez was almost the same, if not worse, as Jez before she found out that she was half human. This time there was no pesky human side to stop her from being 'The Huntress'.  
  
"Oh goddess" She murmured. Jez raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think you goddess can save you now?" Jez started advancing towards her.  
  
"Jason." She screamed.  
  
"There you go ruining all my fun, I was wanting to kill you but now Jason will try and stop me, I guess I will have to find my fun else where." With that Jez turned to leave. Jason looked as if he was going to try and stop her but Hannah raised a hand as if to say 'let her go' and Jez went. 


	10. Part Ten

1 Part 10  
  
Jez stood outside the mansion, resting her head on the cool stone. Trying to come to terms with all that she now knew. She was a Wild power, in the last life and in this one and Morgread was her soulmate. Pain filled her chest as she remembered how she had fled from him earlier. She laughed bitterly, at least now she knew what she had been so afraid of. It was a half memory from her last life, when she found out she was half human she was scared he would hurt her. Well she didn't have to worry about that this time, she was a vampire through and though. Now all she to worry about was them hunting her down and killing her. 'All she had to worry about HA' she thought.  
  
Despair filled her, her best friend and her soulmate were members of a team designed to hunt down the wild powers. She would have to leave, she had nowhere to go, and she couldn't go to New Dawn, she would probably kill a few of them while she was there. How could she carry on with out her soulmate maybe she should return to them, death would be better than an eternal gave to cat and mouse.  
  
//Hunt down yes, but not necessarily kill. Turning then to our side is an equally valid plan.// a familiar telepathic voice said. Jez spun round and saw Morgread standing a few feet away.  
  
// How did you find me?// Jez asked. Morgread smiled at her.  
  
// I'm your soulmate aren't I.// he said. Jez ran at him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
// I'm sorry about what I said.// Morgread looked at her and raised a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears that had started to fall.  
  
// You have done nothing to be sorry for.// He pulled her into a kiss, their world exploded in a pink haze.  
  
Jez got flashes of his life without her, all the girlfriends he had in an attempt to alleviate the crushing loneliness and how it never worked. She saw how when she had dies he flipped and had killed Lex, well Mary- Lynette then, 'I bet she was pissed when she remembered. Morgread laughed.  
  
//she wasn't actually all that bad.// She also knew that he saw pieces of her life. How she had helped Jez hunt down, torture and kill the hunters that staked Lex's parents. How she had, had a crush on him ever since she had stared to like boys.  
  
// I had almost forgotten how this felt.// he said. // I missed you so much my Huntress// Jez smiled, she was the Huntress, and they would hunt together.  
  
Morgread laughed, he had heard what she had been thinking.  
  
//that we will.// Jez felt happier than she had in her whole life, she knew where she belonged and she had a purpose and not many people could say that they had helped to destroy the world.  
  
She pulled back from him a smile on her face.  
  
//had we not better get going, the others will be wondering where you are.// Morgread smiled  
  
// Nah, they know where we are.// With that Lex stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"We couldn't let Morgread travel to new Dawn with out back up" She smiled, "you never know what those damm Daybreakers would do to him, after all his is one of us. He used the soulmate link to find you and we tagged along." At the mention of 'we' more figures emerged from the shadows, Ash came to stand beside Lex and took her hand, Quin and Rashel moved towards them. Rashel still looked pissed at the ass kicking Lex had given her earlier. Jez looked down at her own hand entwined with Morgread's, and smiled at Lex. They both had an important part to play in the upcoming months; the two best friends shared a knowing look.  
  
// So what are we going to do now. I'm thinking that standing outside new dawn head quarters is not such a good idea.// Jez said to the group. Morgread gave her hand a light squeeze.  
  
// Your right we should go back to the Redfern estate. Introduce the first wild power to Hunter.// he said. 


	11. Part 11

1 Part 11  
  
The six vampires entered Hunter's office. He looked over Jez steadily.  
  
"So this is one of the wild powers."  
  
"Yes, she is…" Quin said before Hunter cut him off  
  
"No let me guess." He looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"Your Jezebel Redfern. My Grand daughter." Jez nodded, looking slightly pissed at the use of her full name.  
  
"Grand daughter?" Rashel asked. "Jez was like a great great great grandniece or something."  
  
"This reincarnation is my grand daughter. Hart's daughter." Quin practically snarled at the use of Hart's name. By rites Hart should be the Redfern heir instead of Quin as he was the closest relation to Hunter but Hunter saw the weakness in Hart. If he was the Redfern heir, and Hunter died, it would be civil war. The other vampires would never follow a bleeding heart like Hart. But Quin on the other hand was a hero; Hunter was willing to bet that they respected him almost as much as himself. Quin had on more than one occasion asked to be allowed to terminate Hart but Hunter kept refusing, even though Hart was a let down he was still his son.  
  
"Yeh Grand Daddy dearest, I am a wild power and I request to be allowed to join Black Shadow." Hunter drew a sharp intake of breath, and narrowed his eyes. But didn't say anything about the 'Grand Daddy dearest' comment.  
  
"Blue fire could be a great assent plus it doesn't really matter if I get killed as one less wild power to worry about would be a good thing." Hunter smiled coldly.  
  
"You are to join Black Shadow." Hunter stated as if it had been his idea all along. Jez smiled viciously looking for all the world like the Huntress she had once been.  
  
"Do you think I should tell dad the glorious news? You just know that he would thrilled to find out that his daughter was the reincarnation of the Wild power that he honoured so." Hunter looked her in the eye wondering what she was up to.  
  
"But then of course he always had the misconception that Jez had tried to do the world a great service by joining daybreak. It might crush him to find out that she is… I am working for the Darkness. But then of course he might already know." 'That was what she was up to' Hunter thought, frowning. 'She is trying to tell me that she believes Hart is a member of New Dawn. And that he could here everything that had been said in this room. And that she couldn't tell me telepathically because he constantly monitors her telepathy.  
  
"I think you had better tell him." Hunter said telling her with her eyes that he understood what she was trying to say. //Quin, Morgread will you go with her? Do what you have to do.// He told him silently.  
  
Quin gave a quick nod and turned to leave the room, Jez following close behind.  
  
//the rest of you had better stay; we don't want him getting suspicious.// He told them.  
  
"Do you have any ideas on the rest of the prophecy?" He asked // but don't tell me the truth.//  
  
"Um. Well I know something about the prophecy about the orphan fighter." Lex said playing the part to mislead Hart expertly. Lying was after all one of her best skills. " I don't think is about me at all. I…I lied about the black fire."  
  
"What?" Rashel screamed, "you mean you are only on the team because of a lie." Her reaction wasn't an act, she believed Lex's lie. Lex hung her head and acted ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought it would make me more popular, I didn't know things would go this far." She turned towards Ash, //play along.// "can you forgive me" her eyes pleading. Ash took a step back from Lex, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Has everything been a lie?" He spat out.  
  
"No" Lex said tears streaming down her, "I love you."  
  
"How can I believe you?" Hunter carefully hid a smile beneath a stormy mask, 'they really are very good actors, if I didn't know better I might believe them. He new it was all a charade, he had seen Lex use the black fire. Lex looked wildly around the room, as if to see if there was anyone she could turn to. Rashel looked ready to pounce on her. 'She really is a dumb fuck' Lex though. Knowing that she would never be able to respect 'the Cat'. She turned to Hunter. Eyes pleading.  
  
  
  
2 


	12. Part 12

1 Part 12  
  
The three of them stood outside of Hart's study. She pushed the door open and saw Hart preparing to leave.  
  
"Dad, where are you going?" Playing the concerned daughter act. Hart had all his personal belongs in a bag but he seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"Your to late. I have already told New Dawn that you don't really have the orphan fighter. That Alexis was only pretending. Jez blinked slowly at him, she knew very well that you couldn't hide something like that from Hunter, they must be trying to mislead him and apparently it was working a treat.  
  
"So you were listening to us?" Jez accused. "Do you have no respect for your father?"  
  
"Respect! You can not lecture me about respect, When have you ever respected me?" Hart said his voice gradually getting higher pitched as he went along. Jez winced slightly at the screech her father was making.  
  
"If you were worthy of respect you would have had it." She responded tiredly, no daughter like to confront her father about being a traitor. "You can still do some good though, tell us all you know about New Dawn and Hunter will look favourably on it." Hart snarled at that.  
  
" I will not tell him anything, the cause is more important than the individuals." She wondered how a vampire like this had survived so long in the world of darkness, surely if he was not Hunter's son he would have been killed a long time ago.  
  
"Even the Wild Power's?" she asked, knowing that the question would hurt him, his daughter being one of them yet on the side of darkness. Hart looked positively sick.  
  
"It's not to late you know. You can still join us. We would welcome you." He almost pleaded.  
  
"I can never join you. I live for the dark." She said almost mournfully. " I wish it didn't have to end this way." With that Quin stepped through the open door. Hart paled, he had always been scared of Quin but now Hunter had removed his protection over him he was positively terrified. Quin wore a wild expression, he had longed for this for years. Now he had his chance.  
  
"Hart, you have been very naughty. And Hunter has given me permission to dispose of you." He said in a singsong voice. With that Hart broke down.  
  
"Please don't kill me, please." He said clutching at Quins feet. Quin kicked him away.  
  
"You are pathetic, take it like a vampire."  
  
"Please Jez, save me." He appealed to his daughter. She turned away from him, tears streaming down he face. She would not do anything to help him, but she couldn't stand to watch. Morgread came up to her and took her into his arms; she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.  
  
There was a dull thud and a piecing scream.  
  
"It's over," Morgread whispered. Jez raised her face but didn't turn round she would be able to cope with seeing her father dead, dried out like a Mummy. Morgread moved round slowly careful to keep the body obscured from Jez's view.  
  
"Lets go." She said flatly. They made there was back to Hunter's office.  
  
They entered the room; the charade was still going on. Lex's act brought a smile to Jez's face. She was on her knees in tears begging Ash to take her back.  
  
"It's done." Quin told Hunter. Lex got up from her knees and turned to Rashel and laughed.  
  
"What is going on?" Rashel asked.  
  
" 'Do you have any ideas on the rest of the prophecy? But don't tell me the truth.' I quote, we were playing Hart, don't tell me you actually believed it." Lex Sneered at Rashel.  
  
"Of course not." Rashel said trying to recover hr composure. But everyone in the room knew that she had believed every single word. Lex turned her attention to her friend.  
  
//are you ok// she asked silently.  
  
//it was hard, but I think ill be ok.// Jez replied. She snuggled closer to her soulmate, his presence giving her strength.  
  
They would need all the strength they could muster for the up coming battles.  
  
  
  
One from the mountains where the fire still burns strong;  
  
One from the forests where the light can roam free;  
  
One from the kingdom where darkness rules;  
  
One from the wastelands where the beasts rule supreme.  
  
Look out for Black Shadow Three: Evergreen. 


End file.
